En el fondo del mar
by Noebell
Summary: Arthur va a parar al fondo del mar, pero no recuerda por qué. El único que parece poder resolver sus dudas es Francis, una criatura que es mitad humano, mitad pez. Aunque este, para desconcierto de Arthur, no quiere darle una respuesta. One-shot. AU.


**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Y he aquí mi contribución al evento por la Entente Cordiale de la comunidad de FrUK Me Bastard en LiveJournal. Espero que todas hayáis tenido un mes FrUK lleno de cosas bonitas de la pareja y hayáis disfrutado los fanfics y fanarts que han hecho las otras participantes. Mi prompt para el evento era el de piratas, pero no empecéis a leer esperando una historia sobre piratas como tal porque me he ido un poco por la tangente (aunque espero que cumpla el prompt).

No tengo mucho que añadir, si acaso alguna que otra advertencia pequeñita, pero nada serio. Muchas gracias a **Suzume Mizuno** por betearme este fic, que hubiera sido una reverenda porquería sin su crítica.

* * *

**En el fondo del mar**

* * *

_«En el fondo del mar lo encontrarás…»_

* * *

**Día de la Luna**

Andaba y andaba, pero tenía la sensación de que no había avanzado nada desde que llegó a donde se encontraba. Estaba casi seguro de que sabía qué era ese lugar, pero no comprendía cómo había ido a parar allí. Cuando levantaba la cara al cielo, o hacia donde se suponía que debía estar, al otro lado del muro de agua, donde percibía una débil luz. Tenía que ser de día, aunque lo último que recordaba de cuando estaba en la superficie era el claro de luna. Cuanto más caminaba, más le pesaba la ropa, sobre todo las botas.

—Quítatelas —le dijo una voz masculina, y por un momento se pensó que la había escuchado dentro de su cabeza—. Las botas, quítatelas. Es difícil caminar por el agua con calzado humano.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar al hombre que le hablaba cerca de su oído. Una sonrisa, una risa, un burbujeo, y se alejó con gran rapidez unos metros.

—Arthur, ¿verdad? —volvió a hablar aquel individuo, que ya no le parecía tan hombre.

Arthur tenía los ojos muy abiertos, fijándose con una mezcla de fascinación y espanto en la cola de aquel ser. Era grande, alargada, de un oscuro color azul, y se llegó a preguntar si sería igual de blanda que la piel o más robusta. Su pecho estaba desnudo; su corta melena de un rubio muy apagado, hecha una maraña. Su tez era muy pálida, rozando una tonalidad grisácea.

—He escuchado a tu tripulación llamarte varias veces —explicó la criatura—. Arthur. Arthur.

Apartó la mirada de la aleta de pez y contempló el rostro humano. El color de sus ojos no era natural: parecía más violeta que azul, y su belleza tampoco era propia de una persona. El primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue que se trataba de un dios, metamorfoseado para llevar a cabo alguna de esas travesuras que solo pueden realizar los seres divinos.

—¿Baldr? —pronunció con curiosidad.

—¿Baldr? ¿Tú también me vas a confundir con vuestro dios de la belleza? —cuestionó la criatura, sonriendo con petulancia**.**

Arthur se azoró por el malentendido, pero luego frunció el ceño al convencerse de que no había sido su culpa.

—No te has presentado y no encuentro otra explicación lógica a estar hablando con un ser sacado de los más fantásticos libros de mitología —se excusó.

—¿Tan especial me hallas? —preguntó.

Arthur estaba convencido de que aquel ser se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

—No te voy a negar que lo sea, pero conseguirás hacerme sonrojar. —Se tapó la sonrisa con una mano y nadó hasta el lado de Arthur—. Seguro que has visto criaturas mucho más impactantes. No tan hermosas, claro, pero sí impactantes. Como esa de la que los marinos habláis tanto: el kraken.

Arthur volvió a buscar distancia.

—No lo he visto —respondió de inmediato, casi tan rápido como se arrepintió de ello—. Quiero decir, he navegado por mil mares, pero no ha osado presentante ante mí. —La criatura ensanchó su sonrisa. Arthur arrugó más la frente—. Muchos dicen que no existe, que solo es una leyenda.

El ser nadó hasta el otro lado de Arthur.

—¿De verdad? Qué lástima. Aunque ya sabes que toda leyenda tiene una base real.

—Ya, sí… —murmuró algo cohibido, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema—. Oye, sigues sin haberte presentado.

—¡Oh, cierto! Perdona la descortesía —dijo, y moviendo el brazo en círculos, hizo una pronunciada reverencia—. Puedes llamarme Francis.

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda que, hace muchísimos siglos, cuando el mundo comenzaba a ser mundo, la civilización más próspera de la Tierra se desarrolló en el mar. Seres que eran mitad humano mitad pez levantaron en las profundidades de los océanos ciudades que habitaron cientos de criaturas acuáticas. Sin reyes ni religión que les gobernase, se hicieron con el control de las minas áuricas submarinas, y se dice que todo el oro que acumularon todavía permanece en el fondo del mar.

Nadie sabía si aquel cuento que iba de boca en boca era verdad, pero jamás se habían hallado pruebas de que existieran tales seres.

—Ya está el capitán Kirkland pensando otra vez en el tesoro sirenio —dijo una voz divertida a su espalda—. Vuelve a tierra firme, Arthur.

Arthur separó la mirada de las ondas que producía el barco sobre el agua y se fijó en el muchacho que, con una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado en la borda. No era mucho más joven que él, pero se podía deducir que era de una clase social inferior por la vestimenta sucia y descosida en comparación con la camisa de chorreras del capitán, pulcramente blanca.

—Vivo en tierra firme. Ese es el mayor de mis problemas, Vlad —se lamentó Arthur con resignación, separándose de la borda.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una brújula vieja que tenía el cristal roto. Exhaló un largo suspiro antes de volverla a guardar.

—Déjame adivinar —exclamó Vlad a su espalda—: sigue marcando el norte.

—Como todas las brújulas del mundo, sí —respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Vlad dio un salto para bajar a la cubierta y adelantó a Arthur en pocos pasos.

—En teoría, esa brújula debería marcar dónde se encuentra el tesoro, ¿no es así? —señaló con sorna—. O eso dijiste tú. Yo sigo pensando que te timó al que se la compraste.

—No se la compré a nadie, es mía desde siempre —repuso con brusquedad—. Vete a molestar a mi hermano o a limpiar, que es lo que deberías estar haciendo.

—Como si alguna vez hiciera de verdad lo que le corresponde hacer.

Tanto Vlad como Arthur se volvieron hacia el hombre que había hablado. Con tranquilidad, un pelirrojo de rasgos similares a los de Arthur se les acercaba mascando un muslo de pollo. Al llegar a su lado, le pasó un brazo por los hombros al capitán y se sacó el hueso roído de la boca para señalar con él a Vlad.

Arthur se cruzó de brazos, esperando ya el sermón que estaba por venir. Vlad, en cambio, sonrió.

—Esto pasa porque eres un capitán muy blando, Arthur —le reprochó—. Tu tripulación se te sube a los hombros. —Le dio una palmada en el suyo para poner énfasis en lo que decía—. Lo que deberías hacer en el caso de este inútil, que se pasa la vida tocándose las pelotas y molestando, es tirarlo al mar para que al menos sirva de alimento a los tiburones.

—Pero si yo tengo muy poca carne, a un tiburón no lo llenaría nunca —replicó Vlad, como si eso fuera todo cuanto le importara.

—No sé si te das cuenta, James —replicó Arthur—, de que eres el primero que hace lo que le da la gana en el barco.

James frunció el ceño y se apartó del otro.

—Pues claro que hago lo que me sale de mis partes. ¿Te crees que vas a mandarme? ¡¿Tú?! ¡Ni lo sueñes, mocoso! —le advirtió, imitando la postura de Arthur e inflando el pecho con orgullo—. Puede que tú seas el capitán de la _Corona de la Reina_, pero yo soy tu hermano mayor, y si me da la gana, te pateo el culo, ¿me entiendes?

—Ajá. Bueno, pues puede que tú seas mi hermano mayor, pero yo sigo mandando en el barco, y si me pateas el culo, toda la tripulación te lo pateará a ti después —contestó, emulando el porte de su hermano para demostrar que no lo amedrentaría.

—¿Toda la tripulación? ¡Eso es porque no tienes los huevos de venir a pateármelo tú mismo, nenaza! —lo retó, sonriendo con suficiencia.

—¿Quieres comprobar a ver si tengo huevos o…?

La alegre risa de Vlad interrumpió lo que Arthur iba a decir, y ambos hermanos detuvieron su acalorada discusión para mirar al chico. Este, al darse cuenta de que los alaridos habían parado, dejó de reírse.

—Vaya, lo siento —se disculpó, divertido—. Es que me encanta cuando os demostráis vuestro afecto a grito pelado… No, vamos, no pongáis esas caras. Era broma —se apresuró en añadir cuando notó la forma en la que lo observaban: con deseo de arrojarlo al mar—. ¡Ah! James, ¿ya está la cena lista? Como vienes comiendo, digo.

James dirigió su vista al hueso del muslo de pollo ya carente de carne y lo lanzó al agua antes de responder.

—Es verdad, yo había venido para eso —recordó, pasándosele de pronto el mal humor al recordar la comida—. Lovino ha hecho virguerías con el pollo que hemos pillado en el mercado. Para una vez que podemos comer carne de la buena, ya podéis daros prisa si no queréis que los demás se lo acaben todo.

Oído esto, y con la boca hecha agua, Vlad se apresuró a bajar al interior del barco para ir a comer con los demás. James estaba por seguirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano volvía a acercarse a la borda.

—¿No vienes? —le preguntó, extrañado—. Te digo que es carne. No cualquier día podemos comer carne.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo hambre todavía —mintió, cosa que James no pasó por alto, pero no dijo nada al respecto—. Adelántate, iré en un rato.

James se encogió de hombros, murmurando «idiota» antes de perderse por la puerta que conducía a la cubierta interior.

**Día de Tyr**

—¿Falta mucho para llegar a esa ciudad? —volvió a preguntar Arthur con tono cansado—. No hemos parado de caminar desde hace bastante.

—Ya apenas falta, aguanta un poco —respondió Francis, quien parecía que podría seguir nadando durante días sin sentir una pizca de fatiga.

Arthur observaba con monotonía la arena a sus pies, era todo cuanto llevaba viendo desde hacía horas. Descalzarse, como le había sugerido Francis, había sido una buena idea para avanzar, pero debía tener especial cuidado si no quería pincharse con conchas o piedrecitas. Cuando se hacía el silencio entre ambos, no podía evitar ponerse a reflexionar. Le preocupaba que su opción más segura fuera dirigirse hacia una supuesta localidad, siguiendo a un hombre-pez que se había negado a responder a muchas de sus preguntas. «¿Por qué estoy aquí?», fue la primera que le había formulado. «¿Qué es este lugar?», «¿Cómo puedo regresar con mi tripulación?», la siguieron. «No puedo responder a eso», era lo que siempre obtenía por respuesta.

Cuando Arthur sopesó que no conseguiría una solución a su problema por parte de Francis, probó a desviar su atención hacia él. Comenzaba a comprender el tipo de dudas que no estaba dispuesto a disipar.

—¿En esa ciudad hay más criaturas como tú? —indagó, porque era mejor que permanecer callado.

—Solo hay criaturas como yo —contestó Francis, observando en la lejanía—. Pero no me llames «criatura», suena muy rústico. Prefiero _sirenio_.

—¿Os dais ese nombre entre vosotros?

—No, pero dudo que puedas pronunciar los sonidos de nuestra lengua. Utilizaremos este término para tu comodidad —explicó.

A Arthur no le gustaba verse en una situación de inferioridad frente a nadie, y mucho menos que alguien se lo restregara en la cara. Aunque esa respuesta le había llevado a otra cuestión:

—¿Cómo hablas nuestra lengua? Y también conoces nuestros términos y creencias —señaló, intrigado—. Mencionaste que yo no había sido el único que te había tratado de dios, ¿no?

—Bueno, no eres el primero en llegar aquí. He tratado con más humanos, me parecéis muy interesantes.

—Entonces, ¿en la ciudad a la que vamos también hay humanos? —interrogó con una vaga esperanza.

—Te acabo de decir que en la ciudad solo hay sirenios, ¿es que no me escuchas? —replicó ofendido—. Los humanos que vinieron alguna vez ya no están.

Arthur entendió aquello como que la esperanza de vida humana era más corta que la de los sirenios y, muy posiblemente, las otras personas que llegaron a aquel lugar ya habrían fallecido.

—Mira —dijo Francis de pronto—. Ya hemos llegado.

—¿Cómo…? —susurró, sorprendido porque, donde hasta hace unos segundos solo veía mar abierto, ahora se extendía ante él una ciudad de altos edificios.

Francis avanzó por la ciudad, y Arthur lo siguió, observando con asombro todo a su paso. Las construcciones que él imaginaba que serían las viviendas estaban hechas con largas piedras, recubiertas por algún tipo de vegetación de color verde oscuro y amarillo sucio. Eran edificaciones en altura con un hueco cada varios metros que era cubierto por una planta —suponía que algas— a modo de puerta. A Arthur se le antojaba muy inseguro que no tuvieran más protección que aquellas hojas para defender su hogar, y se preguntó si acaso no temían que los demás les robaran o intentaran algún tipo de ataque contra ellos.

Más criaturas sirenias, algunas con torso femenino al descubierto, buceaban por la calle sobre ellos. Le daba la impresión de que Francis solo seguía nadando a ras del suelo por no dejarlo solo, lo que lo hizo sentir incómodo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó.

—A mi casa. Las leyes no permiten la estadía de humanos en la ciudad sin consentimiento, así que te dejaré allí mientras voy a informar al auxiliar de que te vas a quedar aquí un tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No puedo…

—… responder a eso. Oh, bueno, como sea —masculló fastidiado.

Francis esbozó una sonrisa para consolarlo, pero a Arthur le sirvió de poco.

* * *

Arthur se sentó en la borda y sacó las piernas. La oscuridad de la noche ya lo había cubierto todo, por lo que con dificultad lograba ver algo. Apenas la luz de la luna, con ayuda de la que se filtraba por las portillas del barco, iluminaba vagamente la superficie del agua. Exhaló un suspiro, cerró los ojos, cogió aire y comenzó a silbar una melodía que pronto prosiguió con palabras.

—«En el fondo del mar lo encontrarás… Galeones de oro y mucho más… Hundido, perdido, jamás humano lo vio…». —Abrió los ojos cuando ya había formado la imagen en su cabeza de un tesoro sin igual, bañado de musgo, rodeado de algas—. «En el fondo del mar… Para hallarlo, rézale a Dios…»

Volvió a seguir la melodía con silbidos, pero cuando fue a canturrear la segunda estrofa, una sombra en el agua llamó su atención. Frunció el ceño, como si eso le ayudara a mejorar su visión, pero fue incapaz de discernir ningún rasgo, apenas que el contorno parecía ser de una cabeza humana. Inclinó el cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante en un intento por acercarse a la figura, pero entonces alguien lo sorprendió agarrándolo del brazo. Volteó con rapidez para ver que se trataba del contramaestre de su tripulación.

—Capitán, se va a terminar cayendo si sigue echándose para adelante —le reprendió con voz grave.

—Creo que tengo total control sobre mi cuerpo para evitar que eso suceda, Ludwig —repuso Arthur, pero terminó por darse la vuelta y bajar de la borda—. ¿Ya han terminado de cenar los trogloditas?

—Sí, mi hermano y Antonio han acabado —informó Ludwig, acostumbrado al apelativo—. Se han ido ya a dormir.

—Bien. No hay quien coma a gusto con ellos allí…

Cuando Arthur llegó a la cubierta inferior, todavía había algunos miembros de la tripulación terminando de cenar. Se fue a sentar al lado de su hermano, quien no parecía cansarse de comer mientras seguía discutiendo con Vlad.

—Espero que hayas dejado pollo para mí o puedo ir diciéndole a Lovino que te fría para mi cena.

—Pues ya hay que tener hambre para querer comerse a James —bromeó Vlad.

Arthur echó un vistazo al plato vacío del hombre frente a él y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y tú por qué sigues aquí si ya has terminado? —le preguntó a Vlad.

—Es que hoy me toca la guardia nocturna, así que ando haciendo tiempo para sustituir a Feli.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con resignación. Sabía que a veces era demasiado benevolente, pero quitando esas ocasiones en las que se ponía a haraganear, el muchacho era bastante trabajador y dedicado en todo lo que le mandaban.

—En cuanto termine de cenar, te quiero ver en tu puesto —le advirtió con severidad.

—Sí, capitán.

—Oye, Arthur —lo llamó su hermano—, ¿la brújula sigue marcando el norte?

Arthur buscó en su bolsillo la brújula y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—Míralo tú mismo —le respondió con pasividad.

—Porquería de brújula.

—Pero ¿qué se supone que tiene que hacer la brújula cuando nos encontremos cerca del tesoro? —cuestionó Vlad, mirando con recelo el pequeño artefacto.

—En teoría, la aguja tendría que ponerse a dar vueltas —explicó James, dejó de comer, se limpió las manos en su ropa y cogió la brújula—. No estará rota, ¿verdad?

—Ni idea. Si lo dices por el cristal, ya estaba así cuando papá nos la dio, te lo recuerdo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero digo… ¿El imán? ¿Puede estar estropeado el imán?

—Yo creo que el imán funciona estupendamente —comentó Vlad con burla—. Siempre apunta al norte, después de todo.

Aunque el muchacho se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de James, Arthur no podía sino darle la razón interiormente. No comentó al respecto porque prefería seguir cenando con tranquilidad, a martillearse la cabeza con la idea de haber estado persiguiendo una fantasía toda su vida.

**Día de Odín**

Lo primero que Arthur percibió al despertar fue una superficie dura e incómoda contra su espalda. Todavía no del todo consciente, se removió en busca de una mejor posición. Probó acostándose sobre su lateral derecho y luego sobre el izquierdo, pero la forma curva de su lecho hacía imposible descansar a gusto.

—Sí que te mueves durmiendo, Arthur. Estate quieto —oyó decir, seguido de un pellizco en su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Francis tumbado a su lado, observándolo con disgusto. Pese a su deseo inicial de volver a cerrarlos y pensar que formaba parte de un largo sueño, le devolvió la mirada como si le estuviera pidiendo alguna explicación.

—Te quedaste dormido ayer, si es lo que quieres saber —le indicó Francis, incómodo por la desconfianza que recaía sobre él—. No es de sorprender que estuvieras cansado, andamos mucho. Posiblemente más tiempo del que tú crees.

—No controlo bien el tiempo aquí abajo —se justificó, incorporándose en la que había sido su cama, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era—. ¿Una concha?

—Sí, aquí duermo —respondió Francis—. No te quise despertar, así que cuando te vi durmiendo en la entrada, te traje hasta mi cama. Hablé con el auxiliar y da su permiso para que te quedes.

—¿Por tiempo indefinido?

Francis se sentó a su lado, y Arthur volvió a fijarse con recelo en su cola de pez.

—De momento, sí —contestó con una sonrisa, pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Aunque espero que sea un tiempo largo.

Arthur dio un respingo, desconcertado por la acción.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —reclamó.

—¿Qué hago de qué? —interrogó confundido.

—Parece que estés intentando… ¿seducirme?

Francis soltó una risilla divertida y acercó su rostro al de Arthur.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa—. Nunca a nadie le ha molestado, ¿sabes? Soy el más hermoso de todos los sirenios. Y probablemente también de los hombres y de los dioses. Ya ves, me confundiste con ese Baldr que tanto me mencionan.

Puso los ojos en blanco, bufó por lo bajo y se quitó con brusquedad el brazo de encima.

—Te crees una de esas sirenas de los cuentos que puede atraer a todo marinero con su canto, ¿no? —le espetó bajando de la concha—. Pues sí, me molesta. Me molesta tu prepotencia. Trágate un poco el ego porque te vas a ahogar en él.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero pronto descubrió que la cortina de algas que había en la puerta era la que conducía a la calle. Frunció el ceño con extrañeza, porque si bien era una estancia bastante amplia para ser un dormitorio, era muy pequeña para ser una casa entera.

Francis lo siguió hasta la entrada.

—Si quieres bajar, tendrá que ser nadando.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no flote —repuso—. Bueno, me sorprenden muchas cosas, pero no me quieres responder a ninguna.

—Lo siento —le dijo, y por primera vez a Arthur le pareció que de verdad lo lamentaba—. Ah, pero te equivocas en una cosa.

—¿En qué?

—Yo no me creo ninguna sirena que atraiga a los hombres por su voz. Más bien es al contrario. Yo _soy_ la sirena a la que tú atrajiste con la tuya.

A Arthur le costó procesar esta información hasta que la relacionó con el suceso de la sombra en el agua. Abrió un poco los ojos y la boca con sorpresa.

—¿Eras tú? ¿Tú me escuchaste cantar en el barco?

Francis asintió.

—Me llamó la atención oír la lengua humana, hacía tiempo que no la oía, y cuando comenzaste a cantar, me quedé para escucharte —le explicó, y en un lento movimiento alargó el brazo para acariciar el cuello de Arthur—. Tienes una voz muy bonita.

Arthur no sabía de dónde habían salido los nervios que se habían acumulado en su estómago ni por qué de pronto sentía más caliente su cara. Sin haberlo previsto, ese Baldr con aleta de pez lo estaba halagando, y él se sentía un completo memo por avergonzarse de que lo hubiera oído cantar.

—Mi voz no es nada del otro mundo… —murmuró para restarle importancia.

Francis volvió a reír con suavidad y subió la mano hasta su mejilla. Al comprobar que Arthur no rechazaba esa nueva caricia, se aventuró a volver a acercarse a él.

—Me has dicho que te molesta mi prepotencia, pero no has respondido si te molesta que intente seducirte.

Arthur no encontró respuesta o, al menos, no una que separara a esa criatura de él y fuera enteramente cierta. Por ello, no le sorprendió cuando Francis le sonrió, o cuando rozó su nariz con la suya, o cuando lo besó en los labios.

* * *

Al terminar de cenar, Arthur se dirigió directamente a su camarote. Había sido un buen día desde que habían divisado el pequeño pueblo pesquero hasta que se habían atiborrado con la comida que habían conseguido en él. El mar estaba en calma y su cama lo acogió cual madre a su hijo pequeño. Llegó a pensar que si esta no hubiera fallecido al darle a luz, también lo habría abrazado de la misma forma. Tampoco es que añorara una figura materna en su vida: su padre los había criado a él y a su hermano como el mejor de los progenitores. Lo más seguro era que ni siquiera se hubiera planteado dedicarse a la piratería de no ser por él.

Si Arthur le explicara a alguien por qué era pirata, lo más posible era que lo tachara de romántico, razón más que suficiente para no hacerlo. Desde pequeño su padre le había contado multitud de veces la historia de cómo una desarrollada civilización guardaba en el fondo de los mares un tesoro jamás encontrado, y de los miles de marinos que habían intentado hallarlo y perecido en el empeño. Arthur había salido al mundo con la idea de formar una tripulación y correr aventuras que luego fueran de boca en boca por los pueblos.

Al primero que reclutó fue a su hermano, quien en un principio parecía más dispuesto a acompañarlo para que no le pasara nada malo. Luego James fue emocionándose de la misma manera que él cuando se les unieron Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, los hermanos Vargas, Vlad, João, Lukas… Cada cual con sus propios motivos, pero todos con grandes esperanzas. Por su parte, Arthur estaba lejos de ansiar grandes riquezas, matar y robar —aunque formaban parte del oficio— no entraban en su lista de prioridades. Lo que Arthur quería era un nombre, una fama, que se supiera que él había sido grande, el más grande de todos, y sabía cómo conseguirlo. Cuando consiguiera encontrar el tesoro sirenio y el mundo supiera de su hazaña, sería reconocido como merecía.

Pero los años habían pasado y Arthur ya no era el chiquillo que proclamaba que lo conocerían más allá del océano. Aunque había confiado plenamente en la palabra de su padre y en la brújula que les había jurado que encerraba un poder mágico, el peso de la edad y la experiencia le decían que todo había sido un sueño infantil. Pensaba que la razón por la que seguía en la piratería era solo porque no tenía nada más que ser en la vida, y tampoco les iba mal robando comida en pequeñas localidades y tirando su tiempo en recorrer mundo con su velero. Sentía que se había vuelto un holgazán, poco quedaba ya del Arthur que quería encontrarse un monstruo marino para luchar contra él y crear su propia leyenda.

En ocasiones hasta divagaba en exceso y lamentaba haber perdido tantos años que podría haber dedicado a encontrar un amor y formar una familia. Aun así, esa idea seguía sin hacérsele llamativa cuando reflexionaba sobre lo poco que había disfrutado sus relaciones sexuales con prostitutas. «Tal vez sea verdad que el sexo no funciona sin amor», se encontró pensando a altas horas de la noche.

**Día de Thor**

—¡Arthur! —se oyó en toda la calle.

Arthur dio media vuelta para mirar a Francis, quien nadaba hacia él con rapidez. Desde lejos ya pudo notar su expresión de enfado, pero no le dio gran importancia. Había estado días —o eso creía, porque todavía no controlaba bien el tiempo— encerrado en casa de aquel hombre, nadie podía culparlo por querer salir de allí un momento. Además, a las cosas que ya tenía en la cabeza, se le habían sumado los acontecimientos que había vivido con Francis el día anterior. Sentía que si no ponía en orden sus pensamientos, iban a acabar saturándolo.

—¡Arthur! —volvió a gritarle Francis cuando estuvo a su lado—. ¿Qué intentabas? ¿A dónde ibas?

—Solo estaba dando un paseo —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Tendrías que haberme avisado. Desaparecer mientras estaba durmiendo ha sido de muy mal gusto —le reprochó—. Eres un extraño en este lugar, no puedes ir perdiéndote de esta forma o podrías acabar mal.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Temes que tu gente me haga algo? —cuestionó con tono acusatorio.

—No temo por mi gente, sino…

—¿Sino? —insistió Arthur frunciendo el ceño, extrañado por la interrupción.

—No puedo responder a eso, pero no quiero que te separes de mí —se excusó, ganándose un bufido por parte de Arthur—. Pronto lo entenderás todo, te lo prometo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Cansado por obtener la misma respuesta de siempre, Arthur giró sobre sus talones para seguir con su camino. Francis lo alcanzó en pocos segundos y, sin verlo venir, lo tomó de la mano.

—Que no voy a ir a ninguna parte, pesado —exclamó, liberándose.

—Lo sé, tampoco tienes a donde ir. Pero si quieres pasear, podemos hacerlo juntos de la mano, ¿no te parece? —le propuso, y aunque volvió a intentar agarrársela, no lo consiguió—. Vamos, ayer estabas más cariñoso que hoy, ¿qué ha pasado? Eres una persona muy cambiante, Arthur.

—No soy cambiante, pero todo el mundo tiene momentos en los que prefiere estar solo —explicó, intentando mantenerse paciente—. Volveré contigo cuando me despeje, ¿de acuerdo? Además, tú mismo lo has dicho, tampoco tengo a donde ir.

Con esta respuesta, a Arthur le pareció que la mirada que le lanzaba Francis era de lástima o incluso de pena. Se forjó una sonrisa en su rostro que no congeniaba con los ojos tristes y se acercó un momento él para darle un beso en la frente.

—Entiendo, pero no vuelvas a hacer que me preocupe por ti, tonto —le reclamó con voz más calmada.

Arthur protestó cuando Francis le revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso antes de alejarse nadando. Retomó el camino con parsimonia y un amago de sonrisa. Le hubiera gustado reflexionar más sobre su condición en aquel lugar o las ganas que tenía de volver a ver a su hermano, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando se descubrió cavilando apenas sobre el hombre-pez con exceso de arrogancia y un atractivo poco común.

* * *

Abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche cuando un estruendo resonó en el barco entero. El mismo sonido se repitió tres, cuatro veces con menor intensidad antes de que percibiera un destello blanco desde la escotilla. Chasqueó la lengua y rápidamente se levantó de la cama para ir corriendo hacia la cubierta.

—¡Se avecina tormenta, capitán! —exclamó Vlad desde la cofa en cuanto lo vio llegar.

—¡Baja de ahí y ayúdame a arriar las velas! —le ordenó, apurándose a desatar los cabos antes de que el viento empeorara.

Para cuando ambos terminaron, la lluvia ya había comenzado a arreciar. Se apresuraron en regresar al interior del barco y escurrir el exceso de agua de sus ropas. Los truenos y rayos se sucedían, todo cuanto Arthur podía esperar ahora era que ninguno alcanzara al barco y ocasionara desperfectos.

—Vaya la que ha caído de repente. Con lo tranquila que estaba la noche.

—Mi padre solía decir que las peores tormentas siempre llegan cuando el mar está en calma —comentó Arthur—. Siempre pensé que era un proverbio sobre la vida hasta la primera vez que comprobé que lo decía de forma literal.

Vlad soltó una risilla.

—Pues a mí mi madre siempre me daba chocolate caliente cuando venía empapado por jugar en el río —recordó con nostalgia—. Lástima que no tengamos nada caliente para calentar el estómago.

—Tienes la cama —señaló—. Lo mejor es volver a dormir. Este tipo de tormentas suelen haber amainado por la mañana.

—Ah, ¿ya os habéis encargado de todo? —Arthur y Vlad vieron a James acercarse—. Me ha despertado el zarandeo del barco y venía a ver si Vlad todavía estaba afuera.

—¿Preocupado por mí, James? —cuestionó el muchacho pícaramente.

—Para nada, solo quería comprobar si te habías ahogado ya o todavía nos tocará sufrirte más tiempo —respondió, burlón—. Para nuestra desgracia, se ve que es lo segundo.

—Para desgracia del mundo, pero fortuna tuya, sigo vivo —repuso Vlad encogiéndose de hombros—. Y tengo sueño.

—Pues yo una vez que estoy despierto, no me puedo dormir. ¿Os venís a beber o me dejaréis disfrutando de la compañía del alcohol? —propuso James.

Arthur se lo pensó un momento antes de responder:

—Vale, yo me apunto. También se me ha ido el sueño con el baño.

—Yo paso —respondió Vlad con un bostezo—. Prefiero irme a dormir. Te espero en tu cama, James —bromeó sonriéndole, para luego despedirse de los dos con un «buenas noches».

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la bodega para escoger qué botella vaciar. No escogieron ninguna especial ya que esas las reservaban para beberlas con el resto de la tripulación. Se sentaron en el suelo porque era más seguro que los taburetes con el balanceo que producía la tormenta, le quitaron el corcho y vertieron no poca cantidad en los vasos.

—Me apetece emborracharme hasta que el mareo sea más producto del alcohol que del vaivén del barco —anunció James con sorprendente buen humor.

—Pues debes beber mucho para lograr eso.

**Día de Freyr**

Era incapaz de controlar sus suspiros y se mordía el labio cada vez que por poco escapaba un gemido. Se sentía bastante patético cuando pensaba que una simple caricia de Francis lo hacía disfrutar mil veces más que penetrar a una mujer, pero esa era la realidad. Lo atrajo por la nuca para besarlo y tener la boca ocupaba cuando la mano del otro lo llevó al clímax.

Francis soltó una risita cuando separó sus labios y subió la mano hasta su pecho. Tenía la costumbre de volverse demasiado amoroso cuando intimaba con alguien, tal vez como producto del sueño.

—Me gustas más cuando eres cariñoso —comentó con un tono que a Arthur se le hizo hasta empalagoso—. Aunque tu «cariño» es algo tosco. He estado con hombres de aspecto mucho más fiero que el tuyo y que se han ablandado con mucho menos.

—Las apariencias engañan —se limitó a responder, amodorrado.

—No me cabe duda, pero también estoy seguro de que existe un Arthur romántico dentro de ti —apuntó al corazón con su índice—, al que le encanta que lo acaricien y le digan palabras dulces.

Arthur disimuló una risa transformándola en un suspiro y se ladeó para encarar a Francis.

—Lamento comunicarte que ese Arthur no existe y este Arthur solo estaba disfrutando del sexo —dijo divertido—. No te hagas ilusiones.

—¿Disfrutando del sexo o disfrutando de mí? ¿Cuándo vas a reconocer que te gusto? —bromeó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Yo nunca he dicho que me gustes.

—Tampoco lo has negado nunca.

Arthur no respondió, y aunque pensó que todavía estaba a tiempo para negar que le gustara, no lo hizo. Tampoco lo afirmó. Cerró los ojos para hacerle ver que iba a ignorarlo y dedicarse a dormir. Solo cuando escuchó un suave suspiro por parte del otro, se le ocurrió algo que decir:

—Disfruto del sexo porque de ti no puedo disfrutar —murmuró.

—Lo siento —respondió en voz baja—. Intento hacerte disfrutar como los humanos lo hacéis, pero es imposible que tú y…

—Ya lo sé —lo interrumpió—. No te estaba culpando ni pidiendo explicaciones.

Francis permaneció callado un momento, y Arthur estuvo tentado a abrir los ojos para ver cuál sería su expresión. Para su fortuna, habló antes de hacerlo.

—¿No disfrutas lo que te hago? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Yo no he dicho ni que sí, ni que no.

—Eres imposible, Arthur —susurró Francis resignado, pero poco después, Arthur sintió uno de sus brazos sobre su cintura.

—Tendrás respuestas a tus preguntas cuando yo las tenga a las mías.

—¿De verdad? Te lo pienso recordar, ¿eh?

Arthur abrió un momento los ojos para poder ver el rostro jovial de Francis devolviéndole la mirada. De algún modo lo tranquilizaba esa respuesta, porque significaba que en algún futuro, esperaba que próximo, sabría por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar.

—No sé qué crees que te vaya a responder…

—¡Obvio! —exclamó Francis—. Me vas a responder que sí te gusto, que estás enamorado de mí, que soy el ser más maravilloso que jamás hayas visto, y que quieres pasar toda la eternidad conmigo.

Arthur no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada.

—Oh, sí. Sin duda te voy a decir todo eso —ironizó.

—¿Ves? Ya lo sabía yo —le respondió siguiéndole el juego—. Tengo ganas de escucharlo de ti.

Francis le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso a dormir.

* * *

—Qué asco de vida, qué asco de todo —mascullaba Arthur con voz pastosa.

Desperdigados por el suelo se encontraban los vasos que habían utilizado en un principio para beber. Conforme el alcohol se fue mezclando con su sangre, se vieron reemplazados por botellas.

—Y que lo digas, hermano —secundó James dando otro trago largo a su whisky—. Esa mierda de tesoro sin aparecer y yo, sin follar.

Arthur rio estúpidamente.

—No follas porque no quieres, idiota —le dijo con tono pícaro—. Porque seguro que el otro idiota ha ido de verdad a tu cama a dormir.

—¡Qué dices! Yo no me voy a follar a Vlad, y más idiota eres tú, idiota. —Le dio un golpe en el brazo que estaba lejos de hacer daño.

Arthur volvió a reír.

—¡Pegas como una niña, James!

—¿Cómo una niña? ¿Quieres comprobar cuán fuerte pego, mocoso? —le advirtió poniéndose en pie a duras penas—. Pues ven a aquí y hazme frente si tienes los huevos donde hay que tenerlos.

A Arthur le costó trabajo mantenerse sobre sus piernas, pues el balanceo de barco logró hacerle caer dos veces antes de conseguirlo. Ambas botellas fueron arrojadas sin cuidado contra la pared de la bodega cuando los hermanos les dieron un último trago. Se miraron a los ojos y antes de que los atrofiados reflejos de Arthur pudieran impedirlo, James había avanzado hacia él para asestarle un puñetazo en la cara. El golpe lo tumbó**, **pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse, impulsado por la adrenalina que le producía la bebida. Corrió hacia su hermano como si fuera algún tipo de animal salvaje y, con la cabeza a la altura del estómago de James, abrazó su cintura para empujarlo hacia atrás, cayendo sobre él.

—¡Mocoso de mierda! —vociferó James—. ¡Te vas a cagar!

Rodaron por el suelo, propinándose patadas, puñetazos y hasta cabezazos cada vez que encontraban la oportunidad. No miraban a qué lugar apuntaban, no pensaban en el daño que pudieran ocasionar. Estaban acostumbrados a pelear desde pequeños, y si bien con los años esos enfrentamientos se habían visto reducidos en número, la ebriedad siempre era una buena excusa para volver a disfrutar con una nueva lucha.

James se quitó a Arthur de encima de nuevo, pero cuando intentó ocupar él su puesto, sus extremidades se negaron a moverse. Miró de reojo a su hermano y tampoco encontró en él fuerza alguna para levantarse y continuar el combate. Permanecieron ambos tirados en el suelo un largo rato, tomando aire.

—Sigo siendo más fuerte —anunció James.

—Ni hablar, yo he ganado —repuso Arthur.

Ninguno dijo nada más hasta que James reunió la energía necesaria para volver a ponerse de pie.

—Me voy a dormir.

**Día de Saturno**

Arthur estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa de Francis, mirando a la calle. Las piernas colgaban del hueco de la puerta y el torso estaba inclinado hacia adelante para que no le cayera encima la cortina de algas. Francis vivía en la cuarta cavidad de la alta piedra, pero no temía perder el equilibrio. Arthur había descubierto la primera vez que salió de allí, que aunque saltara desde aquella altura, su cuerpo llegaría al suelo con lentitud, como si flotara. «Es obvio que tengo que flotar —pensó—, estoy en el agua al fin y al cabo». Estaba tentado a volver a tirarse para recordar la sensación de ingravidez.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Francis curioso, acomodándose a su lado—. No hay mucho que ver.

—La gente solo da vueltas y vueltas como si no tuviera nada más que hacer —secundó con tono aburrido—. ¿Dónde guardáis vuestro tesoro?

Francis arqueó ambas cejas y miró a Arthur a su lado sin entender bien a qué se refería.

—¿Nuestro tesoro?

—Esta es la civilización sirenia de la leyenda, ¿no? ¿Dónde escondéis vuestras reservas de oro? Esas de las minas áuricas submarinas.

A Francis se le escapó una risa, algo apagada a consideración de Arthur.

—Las leyendas quedan en el pasado, Arthur, como esa civilización de la que hablas —respondió con cierta nostalgia—. De nuestros días de gloria ya no quedan nada, solo estas ruinas.

—Pero seguís teniendo leyes y una población laboral activa, ¿verdad? —cuestionó. O esa era la impresión que le había dado.

—Las leyes son necesarias para que no reine el caos. La población… —Francis observó a los transeúntes con el gesto torcido, como si desaprobara que pasearan con tranquilidad de aquí para allá—. No sé qué hace, la verdad.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —interrogó Arthur confuso—. ¿Tú a qué te dedicas?

—Yo no soy como esa gente.

Arthur consideró que no solo no había resuelto sus dudas, sino que le había dado más. Se levantó y saltó hasta al suelo de la calle, aterrizando con lentitud. Miró al hueco de la casa de Francis y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Pasearon uno al lado del otro sin rumbo fijo, en silencio, como si solo imitaran al resto de seres sirenios y no tuvieran ningún motivo para seguir existiendo más que ese ir y venir. Arthur se llegó a preguntar si él seguía teniendo alguna otra razón o su vida había perdido por completo el significado.

—Quiero ver a mi hermano solo para volver a pegarle un puñetazo que lo lance al suelo —comentó distraído.

—Cuánta violencia —murmuró Francis—. ¿Echas de menos a tu hermano?

Arthur sabía de sobra que la respuesta era una afirmación, por eso no llegó a darla con palabras.

—Hoy he soñado que peleaba con él —dijo—. Bueno, lo he soñado, pero es algo que pasó hace poco realmente. Era más un recuerdo que un sueño.

—Supongo que ya queda poco.

—¿Poco para qué? —cuestionó levantado una ceja.

—Para que entiendas.

—Hablas con acertijos.

Francis rio y lo tomó de la mano. Esta vez Arthur no se soltó.

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y Arthur no estaba seguro de si era a consecuencia del alcohol o del brusco movimiento de barco que estaba haciéndolo rodar por el suelo. Quería regresar a su cama para pasar lo que quedaba de noche en un lugar donde no hubiera cristales rotos desperdigados con los que cortarse. Levantarse se había convertido en una Odisea mayor que su carrera como pirata.

Alcanzó a apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos, lo que provocó que la vieja brújula cayera de su bolsillo. Chasqueó la lengua e hizo un esfuerzo más para mantenerse solo con sus extremidades inferiores. Recogió la brújula antes de volver a intentar ponerse en pie y, cuando lo logró, caminó tambaleante hacia la puerta. A paso lento y poco seguro, se estaba dirigiendo hacia su cuarto cuando un suave rechino llamó su atención. Al bajar la vista hasta su mano, descubrió que la aguja de la brújula estaba girando incontrolablemente en la dirección de las manecillas del reloj.

Arthur abrió los ojos con estupefacción. Era la primera vez que veía la aguja moverse de esa manera. Ninguna posibilidad lógica cruzó por su cabeza alcoholizada más que la de que se encontraban sobre el tesoro prometido. Con las esperanzas de toda una vida renovadas y el equilibrio de un niño que está aprendiendo a caminar, se apresuró en subir a la cubierta. La lluvia todavía hacía estragos en la desgastada madera del barco, y los truenos seguían resonando en las nubes. Se acercó a la borda con la brújula en la mano y apuntó con ella al mar, como si de esta manera le fuera a indicar el camino al ansiado botín.

Entonces, un rayo cayó en el mar, a pocos metros de distancia. El destello blanco permitió a Arthur ver con más claridad una figura en el mar, y con la impresión del momento aflojó el agarre de su mano. Sus reflejos intentaron salvar la situación y coger la brújula en el aire con una velocidad que la embriaguez no les permitía. Se apoyó en la borda, echó su cuerpo hacia adelante y…

(un fuerte balanceo)

… cayó al agua.

**Día del Sol**

Arthur abrió los ojos nada más despertar. Aturdido, permaneció inmóvil unos pocos minutos antes de mirar a su lado y comprobar que se encontraba solo en la cama. Se sentó en la concha y vio que Francis lo observaba desde la entrada.

—Estoy muerto —dijo en voz baja pero firme.

Francis asintió.

—Lo estás.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? —preguntó con leve reproche.

Francis se encogió de hombros.

—Al séptimo día siempre acabáis recordando el último momento —respondió serenamente—. No me gusta dar esas noticias, así que simplemente espero.

Arthur frunció el ceño, sintiéndose traicionado. Se levantó y llegó hasta Francis en menos de diez pasos. Si hubiera tenido ropa, estaba seguro de que lo hubiera tomado por la camisa para amenazarlo. Le tentó agarrarlo del cuello, pero supo controlarse.

—¿A todos les dices palabras bonitas hasta que recuerdan?

—No —contestó Francis de inmediato—. A todos les digo palabras bonitas hasta que sus almas encuentran el descanso eterno.

—¿Y tú no descansas? —cuestionó con recelo—. ¿Ninguno de los habitantes de esta ciudad?

—Muchos de los nuestros obtuvieron el descanso, pero se ve que los que seguimos aquí estamos demasiado vinculados a la vida. Yo tampoco sé qué nos mantiene aquí, no soy ningún dios, pese a lo que podáis creer los humanos —bromeó para intentar templar la tensión—. Tal vez sea el miedo a desaparecer o simplemente el deseo de seguir recreando una vida ilusoria. Como creo que en mi caso es más bien lo primero —añadió, y se le escapó una risa—. Me propuse que mi función en este lugar sería la de guiar a los marineros al descanso.

—Llegaste a esa determinación después de que viniera el primero, me supongo —dijo con un tono más calmado.

Francis volvió a asentir.

—Antes de eso, estaba bastante perdido. No quería fingir una vida que no tenía, pero tampoco quería desaparecer. —Francis le dio la espalda para acercarse a la pared y tomar asiento en el suelto, apoyando su espalda sobre la piedra. Los ojos de Arthur lo siguieron hasta que la criatura sirenia le devolvió la mirada—. Ahora me limito a esperar a alguien con quien permanecer en este lugar hasta que, eventualmente, su alma un día se esfume. Puede que no te parezca el mejor plan, pero conozco a hombres interesantes. Nunca he visto a una mujer, ¿sabes? A una con piernas, digo. Aunque las hembras de mi especie son un poco ariscas.

Arthur lo escuchó atento, pero seguía sintiéndose estúpido al entender que Francis solo había seguido con él el mismo procedimiento que con los demás. Se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse en el suelo contra la pared que estaba frente al otro.

—Si sabías que estoy muerto y que nada me podía pasar, ¿por qué temías que me fuera? —preguntó.

—Precisamente porque estás muerto —respondió—. De aquí no hay escapatoria, así que temía que cuando recordaras, te desesperaras y no supieras qué hacer. Podrías haber estado vagando por estos mares por toda la eternidad.

—¿Es solo por eso o porque no querías perder a alguien que te hiciera compañía?

Francis le sonrió.

—Bien, podemos decir que las dos cosas, pero piensa que de este modo ganamos los dos —se excusó—. ¿De verdad que no te tienta permanecer el resto de la eternidad conmigo?

—Comienzas a cambiar de argumentos, ¿no? Antes decías que solo querías velar por mi alma hasta que encuentre el descanso y ahora, que prefieres que me quede contigo para siempre. Reconoce que solo ayudas a los demás por motivos egoístas.

—Por supuesto que no —protestó Francis ofendido—. También lo hago por los demás. Además, tú todavía me debes una confesión. ¿Cuándo me vas a decir que te gusto?

—No me gustas.

Francis torció el gesto.

—Pues hasta ahora nunca te has negado a nada.

—Porque es ahora cuando tengo razones para negarme —aclaró Arthur, y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta.

Francis pudo percibir con facilidad que había ofendido a Arthur, por lo que no vio prudente pedir explicaciones. Se le hacía extraña esa reacción porque nunca había tenido problemas con el resto de marineros al contarles su situación, pero también podía entender que Arthur se sintiera hasta cierto punto utilizado. Tal vez era cierto que había sido egoísta.

—Lo siento —susurró—. También eres libre de irte, claro.

—No tengo a donde ir —repuso—. Me quedaré contigo. Pero no te creas que lo hago por ti. Según tú, en un momento u otro, todos los que han pasado por aquí han encontrado el descanso eterno, ¿no es así?

—Me encargo de complacerlos para que así sea, sí.

—Bien. —Volteó la cara hacia Francis para a observarlo con atención—. Pues te advierto que tendrás que esforzarte mucho más para complacerme, porque has empezado mal, y de seguir así, no lograrás deshacerte de mí en la vida, ¿me entiendes?

Francis se quedó sin habla un momento, intentando procesar el significado de aquellas palabras. Cuando creyó comprender, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

—Entiendo. Procuraré no hacerte enfadar más entonces —anunció sonriente, a lo que Arthur rezongó en respuesta.

Francis pensó que, en realidad, ya le estaba cogiendo el gusto a hacerlo.

* * *

El mar estaba en calma, el sol, afuera, y ya no había rastro de las nubes grises. James no paraba de ir de un lado para el otro de la cubierta, a la espera de que algún miembro de la tripulación llegara con noticias de haber dado con su hermano en una tercera revisión. Ya habían inspeccionado el barco dos veces con el propósito de hallar al capitán, pero este seguía sin aparecer y estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Cuando Vlad llegó a la cubierta, un impulso lo hizo agarrarlo con fuerza de los brazos.

—¿Lo habéis encontrado? Dime que lo habéis encontrado.

El tono suplicante solo dificultó a Vlad la tarea de dar una negativa.

James lo soltó y se acercó a la borda como si fuera un animal enjaulado y quisiera escapar del barco. Dejó caer su torso sobre la madera y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin descifrar cómo su hermano había desaparecido sin dejar huella en un sitio relativamente cerrado. Todo lo que no estaba en el barco, solo podía ir a parar al mar. Y todo hombre que caía al mar en una tormenta como la de la noche anterior…

Levantó la mirada para observar los límites del océano que se perdían más allá del horizonte, y una desagradable sensación de agorafobia lo obligó a desviar su atención hacia las aguas que rozaban el barco. James se sintió demasiado pequeño entonces frente a la inmensa extensión que le había robado a su hermano y contra la que no podía luchar por recuperarlo.

* * *

_«… al joven muchacho que ya la luz no verá»._

* * *

**Notas:** Espero que con la lectura haya quedado todo claro (o consideraré que soy una porquería como escritora), pero aún así aclararé algunos puntos por si existen dudas o hay quien no haya entendido las referencias.

1) Este fic es un poco una mezcla de Over the Garden Wall y Death Parade, dos de las últimas series que había visto cuando se me ocurrió el fic. Normal que a una se le antoje matar a un personaje si solo se emiten cosas que tratan de muerte, pena y sufrimiento. Aunque no quería que este fic fue fuera tanto de angst como de misterio (¡toda historia de piratas tiene que estar envuelta en misterio!).

2) Sí, Arthur está muerto desde el principio de la historia. El fondo del mar en el que se encuentra es tanto físico como simbólico. Más simbólico que físico, a decir verdad. Se podría decir que su alma ha ido a parar al limbo.

3) La historia transcurre en una semana. De hecho, los nombres de los días son el significado de los días de la semana en inglés, empezando por el Día de la luna (Monday), y acabando por el Día del sol (Sunday).

4) Tyr (dios de la ley y la guerra), Odín (padre de los dioses y señor del cielo; este es dios de muchas cosas, buscad en Wikipedia, lol), Thor (dios del trueno) y Freyr (dios de la cosecha y la fertilidad masculina) son figuras de la mitología nórdica, y a ellos se asocian los días desde al martes al viernes, respectivamente. Saturno, bueno, es por el planeta Saturno.

5) El término «sirenio» en español no hace referencia a las criaturas mitológicas como las sirenas o los tritones, pero he usado ese nombre para la civilización por la similitud fonética y etimológica.

Y creo que son todas las aclaraciones que quería hacer. Podéis ponerle la música que queráis a la canción que canta Arthur; os confieso, aquí entre nos, que yo le puse melodía en mi cabeza y mientras escribía la iba canturreando, jaja.

En fin, eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado.

_Comentarios y críticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidos._


End file.
